The goal of the proposed research is to design and develop a cognitive-behavioral intervention to reduce anxiety symptoms and thereby enable unemployed persons with social anxiety disorder to seek and obtain employment. This intervention will be a culturally appropriate, vocationally focused, sustainable, cognitive- behavioral intervention for unemployed, economically disadvantaged, urban-dwelling persons with social anxiety disorder. A recent nationally representative epidemiological study places the lifetime prevalence of DSM-IV SocAD at 12.1% (Kessler et al., 2005). Social anxiety disorder is associated with notable impairments in social functioning (Kessler, 2003;Stein and Kean, 2000). A large majority of people with social anxiety disorder report significant impairment in occupational functioning (Stein, et al., 2000;Turner et al., 1986). Specific impairments include turning down job offers and promotions (Stein, Torgrud, &Walker, 2000), reduced productivity and job performance (Wittchen, et al., 2000), lowered educational attainment &early school dropout (Stein &Kean, 2000), increased unemployment (Heimberg et al.,1990a), financial dependence (Scheier et al, 1992), and reduced income (Magee et al., 1996). Social anxiety disorder likely interferes with job attainment due to job interview avoidance, excessive anxious arousal during job interviews, and limited social networks to provide job leads. Our longitudinal study of mothers receiving welfare found that the diagnosis of social anxiety disorder was the strongest psychiatric predictor of reliance on welfare for support over time. We have also completed a study that identifies social anxiety disorder as the only psychiatric disorder that significantly interferes with attaining work among individuals who participated in an internationally tested, best-practice, vocational services intervention program. We have begun to screen individuals for the presence of social anxiety at Jewish Vocational Service in Detroit Michigan, where the primary clientele are economically disadvantaged, African Americans who are seeking work. Our screening efforts confirm the association between suspected social anxiety disorder and unemployment in this population. Our investigative team will collaborate with Jewish Vocational Service agency staff and with selected Jewish Vocational Service consumers to develop an effective and sustainable intervention that will improve the lives of socially phobic, unemployed members of this underserved population. Social anxiety disorder is a highly prevalent condition that interferes with employment. Prior research indicates that social anxiety disorder interferes with work attainment among welfare recipients. This project involves the design and development of a community-based cognitive-behavioral intervention to reduce social anxiety and improve employment outcomes among unemployed persons with social anxiety disorder.